


to listen and be heard [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Adami seeks to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to listen and be heard [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to listen and be heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316820) by [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

Download: [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/98%20%5bStar%20Trek%20Deep%20Space%20Nine%5d%20to%20listen%20and%20be%20heard.mp3) (Right click and 'save as')

Length: 00:04:56


End file.
